Magic the Gathering  Alter Saga
by Aniston-Dash
Summary: bueno esta es una saga alterna a la historia original de MTG, no soy dueño de ningun personaje de los que aparecen aqui.
1. Chapter 1

**"Empieza la invasión a Joraga!"**

Una lluvia sin fin caía sobre aquel pueblo elfico, las gotas de agua pura y cristalina rebotaban de las hojas de los árboles, todo el lugar estaba en total y perfecta armonía, nada estaba fuera de lugar, aun cuando los truenos con su gran sonido perturbaban el perfecto ritmo de las gotas de agua y aunque el resplandor de los rayos opacaba las fogatas tiñéndolas de un violeta precioso y que desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el lugar seguía siendo perfecto. Compuesto de casas de madera en los árboles, y un sistema de cuerdas para el transporte de sus ciudadanos, al final de todo un gran árbol se alzaba imponente, probablemente fuese más viejo que la edad de todos los elfos que allí habitaban sumados, pero lo mas importante de aquel árbol es que en sus ramas se erigía el palacio donde habitaba el líder de la nación guerrera de Joraga, un líder tan severo y duro, un líder que no tolera la debilidad.  
Melthrac un elfo conocido más bien como el "llama guerra de Joraga" un general de alto mando del líder de la tribu caminaba presuroso hacia el palacio, llevando consigo una serie de pergaminos, evitando con su cuerpo que estos se empapasen, una vez a los pies del templo miro hacia atrás, ciertamente su pueblo era todo para lo que vivía, y nada más, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si fuese necesario para protegerla  
-Melthrac- dijo uno de los guardias en la puerta - te han estado esperando desde hace 2 dias, se enfadara contigo si no te das prisa-  
-eh tenido unos contratiempos con los bandidos de Akoum, por eso me eh retrasado, pero ciertamente eh conseguido lo que me pidió-  
-date prisa-  
-si- respondió Melthrac entrando por la gran puerta principal no sin antes golpear ligeramente el hombro del guardia con la palma de su mano en señal de amistad, camino por ese carmesí sendero de tela, al fondo se localizaba un trono de madera bellamente tallado con inscripciones y conjuros que solo el líder de esa nación podía comprender

-vaya que has tardado- menciono un joven de cabellos negros, ojos profundamente negros mientras probaba el filo de su espada, su rostro aparentaba unos 17 años cuando mucho

-mocoso, no creas que porque eres el favorito del líder estas por arriba de mí, recuerda que soy uno de los altos generales de este lugar- dijo en tono de autoridad -así que te pido más respeto-

-Melthrac no seas tan severo- dijo una hermosa joven elfa, sus ojos eran color verde, un verde tan hermoso y perfecto como ninguno otro ha existido jamas, su cabello tambien del mismo color, adornado con joyas preciosas bellamente arreglado

-Nissa-sama, lo siento- se disculpó el general bajando la cabeza

-no te preocupes, después de todo, eres mi alto general, pero quisiera saber- pronuncio la hermosa elfo mientras se sentaba en el trono -porque has tardado tanto en traer lo que te pedí, tu eres uno de mis elfos mas capaces por eso te eh enviado a esa misión-

-discúlpeme, me topé con unos bandidos en Akoum y tuve que detenerme a luchar contra ellos, para fortuna nuestra los elimine con facilidad  
-excelente Melthrac, tal como esperaba de ti- volteo y vio al joven sentado alado de ella en el suelo -Mielu, estas preparándote para la próxima batalla tan pronto- el joven sonrió al instante  
-por supuesto!- contesto el joven con la energía de un toro -esta vez hare pedazos a esos vampiros de Guul Draz-  
-sugiero que estemos más en calma por ahora, puesto que nuestras tropas están a la baja en contra de los vampiros, y las alianzas que se han venido dando entre algunas tribus no favorecen mucho en nuestra búsqueda de la supremacía, por ahora lo mejor sería ceder unos días hasta tener un plan de ataque contundente- pronuncio el general al mismo tiempo que pasaba cada uno de los rollos a Nissa  
-ya veo, creo que tienes razón- pronuncio al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo los pergaminos -Mielu, quiero que vayas y digas a los aldeanos que pueden salir de sus hogares, esta semana será segura-

-Si, si- dijo el joven levantándose y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza -alguna otra cosa  
Nissa-sama?-

-solo eso- el joven salió del recinto con pasos agrandados -Mielu siempre ha sido un problema desde que éramos niños- Nissa sonrió tiernamente -de hecho no recuerdo un día en que no me haya reído junto a el-

-Nissa-sama, hay algo que debo contarle, algo de suma importancia...-  
Nissa presto atención a la cara seria del elfo y dio un leve suspiro

-¿es que acaso ya vienen?- el general solo pudo asentir levemente

-Entiendo, amo- dijo el joven Jace apretando su guante -Elspeth, Sarkhan, Tezeeret, tenemos una misión-

-¿Que plano?- dijo Tezeeret sonriendo de manera sádica -¿acaso será Kamigawa de nuevo?-

-Zendikar- respondió el joven sin poner gesto alguno en su rostro

-con que ese plano- respondió el joven artífice dando una leve carcajada -eh estado alli unas cuantas veces y en verdad que es un plano inestable, el mana suele comportarse de un modo extraño, así que deberíamos ir con cuidado-

-no importan los riegos, allí esta nuestra presa, y les advierto que es por demas poderosa, es una planeswalker de alto nivel-

-de quien se trata esta ves?- dijo Elspeth con vos sombria -si es la traidora de Liliana...- trono sus dedos en señal de golpes -quiero enfrentarla de una buena ves y hacerla pagar-

-Nissa Revane- dijo Jace mientras sus ojos se llenaban de luz y el portal de garras se abria frente a el -vámonos- pronuncio mientras pasaba por el portal seguido de sus compañeros.  
" Plano de Ravnica "

Chandra, Ajani, Garruk y Liliana se hallaban sentados alrededor de una fuente, todos con capuchas cafés gastadas y un poco sucias, ocultando sus ropas  
-Chandra-chan, deberías renunciar de una buena ves a que Jace-kun regrese- menciono el joven Ajani sin mirar directo a la piromante, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna, hubo un silencio incomodo entre el grupo, nadie se atrevía a romper el hielo. Solo tal ves aquellos transeúntes que con sus murmullos amortiguaban la incomodidad de aquel silencio  
-quieras o no aceptarlo, Jace se ha vuelto un aliado, no, un subordinado de Nicol Bolas- dijo la bella nigromante Liliana -yo lo fui un tiempo, y su poder es tan inmenso, esos ojos pueden obligarte a todo- a su mente vino aquel recuerdo de cuando aún era una pequeña niña, un gran dragón se posó frente a ella y pronuncio esas palabras que la haría su esclava por más de 204 años  
-"Tienes algún deseo?" -  
-Jace volverá, ya lo verán!- exclamo la joven entre sollozos mientras corría del lugar cual niña pequeña  
-¡Chandra-chan!- exclamo Liliana casi a punto de ir tras ella pero Garruk la tomo por el hombro, volvió su cabeza y solo vio cómo su joven enamorado negaba con la cabeza -Garruk...- susurro.

"Plano de Zendikar "

Jace, Elspeth, Sarkhan y Tezeeret aparecieron sobre el techo del palacio de Nissa, el palacio conocido como el "Roble Ardiente" -entonces, que comience la invasión- pronuncio el joven mago mental Jace abriendo un agujero en el techo y bajando de inmediato seguido de sus camaradas, una vez abajo alzo su mirar para ver a Nissa frente a él con su báculo en mano, sus ojos ya presentaban la Chispa-te estaba esperando Planeswalker- dijo la joven elfo poniéndose en pie y concentrando su mana verde en su báculo, Jace de inmediato logro identificar de que se trata y se aleja seguido de sus amigos

-¿así que usaras Overrun no es así?- Nissa sonrió y de una salto quedo justo en medio de todos los planeswalker, entonces en ese momento su mana verde se volvió negro, todos quedaron atónitos ante esto pero ya era imposible escapar

-¡están acabados!- coloco su mano en el suelo y concentró todo su mana negro -Tendrill's of Corruption! – unos tentáculos obscuros, hechos de mana negro se lanzaron contra los jóvenes caminantes a una velocidad asombrosa

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Jace creando una barrera para los 4, Nissa de inmediato dio un giro y extendió sus dos brazos, extendió su báculo hacia el mago mental

-Duress!-

-Ligthing Bolt!-

-¡¿cómo?- exclamo la elfo esquivando el potente Rayo de un giro hacia la derecha -claro, el shaman Sarkhan Vol, esto es un poco injusto- sonrió confiada -para ustedes- entonces todos son elevados por unos tentáculos negros aun mas grandes que los anteriores

-esto es!- grito Elspeth asombrada mientras intentaba escapar pero sin resultado alguno

-Mutilate- pronuncio la bella mujer -¡lárguense de Zendikar y los dejare vivir!- entonces el cuerpo de Jace se desvaneció por completo ante los ojos de la elfo -¡¿Cómo?-

-deberías saberlo- dijo el joven justo detrás de ella, apenas logro observarle pero es arrogada varios metros por una patada, chocando contra el muro, tan pronto choca ese cuerpo se vuelve lodo -claro, usaste una técnica para poder ocultarte, muy típico en los magos que usan mana negro, sin embargo, ese no es tu estilo Revane-

-¡correcto, es más un ataque directo!- entonces con un ágil movimiento enterró su báculo en el pecho de Jace arrojándolo unos metros contra una pared que es destrozada por el impacto

-¡Jace!- gritaron los otros 3 al unísono y atónitos ante lo que miran sus ojos

-en cuanto a ustedes, sufrirán el mismo destino que ese joven mago mental si no se van de Zendikar ahora mismo- Tezeret sonríe sádicamente

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vendríamos solo para seguir tus ordenes?, nosotros tenemos un objetivo y lo conseguiremos-

-entonces los matare como a su amigo- Nissa tomo su báculo y con un salto se dirijio hacia Tezeret -¡Desfigurate!-

-¿Qué intentas hacer Revane?- dijo Jace mientras el cuerpo de la joven se paralizaba totalmente y el entorno comenzaba a convertirse en un lugar obscuro y violeta a la vez

-¡esto!-

-sí, desde que me atacaste con tu báculo has estado en una ilusión creada por mí, no deberías subestimar a los magos mentales, pero después de todo, tú eres una bárbara que no piensa así que no puedo culparte por caer en mi trampa-

-tu… maldito- Nissa abrió los ojos bruscamente, se hallaba paralizada frente a los cuatro planeswalkers, Jace se acercó a ella y le miro con frialdad

-pero antes de irnos destruiremos este pueblo por tu insolencia- hizo un movimiento a la derecha indicando a Sarkhan y uno a la izquierda indicando a Tezeret –destruyan todo y a todos-

-si- respondieron los dos saliendo rápidamente del lugar, Nissa bajo la cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer, había perdido toda esperanza de pelar.


	2. Chapter 2

Nissa solo pod a perder su mirada en el vacio, hab a perdido toda esperanza de pelear contra Jace o contra cualquier otro, y es que jamas habia enfrentado a Planeswalkers tan fuertes - y entonces que haras?- dijo Jace con un tono sumamente frio y sin poner gesto alguno en su cara, pues ya no sentia ni piedad ni dolor, se habia convertido en ser sin emociones y que no respetaba absolutamente nada con tal de cumplir las ordenes de su amo. Nissa no pudo responder a su pregunta, morido sus labios fuertemente en se al de coraje -yo...- apenas pronuncio la joven, Jace le dio la espalda y camino hacia una ventana -si no te hubieras opuesto a ir con nosotros tal vez tu pueblo no estar a a punto de desaparecer-  
-Beleren...- susurro la joven elfo - por que tu sirves a alguien como Bolas?- Jace no respondio nada, por unos segundo hubo un silencio frio y calante, Elspeth se acerco a Nissa y con su mano la tomo por el cabello -lo que Jace haga no te incumbe en lo mas minimo- despues de esas palabras asesto un duro golpe contra el rostro de la bella elfo, y asi haciendo que esta callera de espaldas -Jace, creo que ya no tiene voluntad alguna para pelear, ya la puedes sacar de la paralisis-  
-preferiria conservarla asi hasta que regresemos con Bolas-sama-  
-Bolas-sama nos ha dicho que este Planeswalker era fuerte, pero lo unico que encontramos fue a una ni a mimada que no es capaz de siquiera poder vencer a uno de nosotros- Nissa solo miro el suelo mientras una lagrima comenzaba a recorrer su rostro -nisiquiera puedo pensar como esta inutil puede ser una Planeswalker como nosotros, me da asco de solo pensar que ella tiene la Chispa-  
-basta Elspeth, no la hagas sufrir mas, de todos modos suficiente tendra con ver como su pueblo muere a manos nuestras-  
-si, tienes razon- Nissa no respondio de nuevo, ciertamente las palabras estaban en su mente, pero su boca estaba inhabilitada por su propio miedo, en su mente imagenes comenzaban a formarse, recuerdos en otras palabras, cristales que reflejaban sus memorias pasadas, decidio perderese en ellos, despues de todo, no quer a ver como su pueblo perecia, era su modo mas sencillo de evadir su propia realidad:

" -Apresurate Nissa!- prununcio Mielu mientras estaba arriba de una roca -Mielu baja de alli, te puedes lastimar!- exclamo la joven ni a molesta -solo tienes miedo de subir hasta aqui cierto?- Nissa coloco una cara de indignacion y levanto levemente los labios en signo de lo anterior -ah Nissa! no seas aburrida!-  
-esta bien, subiero pero en cuanto este haya arriba nos iremos a casa de una buena vez, de acuerdo?-  
-bien, si es que logras subir hasta aqui- Nissa comenzo a escalar por el lado mas cercano a la roca, poco a poco y de manera muy lenta, coloco un pie en una grieta y con otra mano se sostenia para poder lograr un balanze, de este modo consiguio su objetivo propuesto, llego hasta la sima, Mielu extendio su mano y la joven ni a la tom logrando asi, con un ultimo empujon subir -b...bien- dijo la ni a entre jadeos de cansansio -ahora va...- sus ojos se llenaron de una gran paz al lograr ver todo lo que era posible desde aquella roca, a lo lejos un extenso bosque precioso, y tan solo a un lado una costa , en verdad era hermoso, el sol era de ocaso y dado esto no lastimaba los ojos de los jovenes ni os, ambos se sentaron y admiraron el panorama -Nissa...-  
- si?-  
-voy a hacerte una promesa de por vida-  
- ah?- cuestiono la chica con gran admiracion volviendose para ver al ni o a un lado de ella, pero el solo segu a contemplando aquel ocaso - Que promesa?-  
-voy a protegerte toda la vida...-  
-Mielu...- murmuro ella -no importa si me cuesta la vida, tu siempre seras una prioridad para mi, jamas dejar que nadie te lastime Nissa, te lo juro- despues de ello coloco su brazo alrededor de su cuello y la abrazo, ella solo recargo su cabeza en su hombro y cerro sus ojos, estaba feliz a su lado -gracias, hermano...- susurr a su oido mientras el chico cerraba sus ojos. "

ella volvi en si, ahora deb a enfrentar su realidad, era hora de la verdad, no pod a dejar que destruyeran su pueblo y menos a sus amado elfos -yo...- exclamo en un tono mas alto la diregente de Joraga, captando asi la antencion de Jace y de Elspeth -no voy a permitir que destruyan mi hogar!- Elspeth sonrio con sadismo y se dispuso a sacar su espada -entonces ven, y detennos- Nissa encendio su Chispa solo en su ojo derecho al mismo tiempo que la joven soldado tambien lo hacia -Jace, dejame yo puedo ella, sera divertido, despues de todo, hace tiempo que quiero probar una tecnica...- Nissa se levanto Jace solo la miro con asombro -"rompio mi ilucion con solo su voluntad, ahora en verdad comenzara la pelea"- penso mientras la elfo comenzaba a quemar su chispa de manera rapida, Elspeth tomo su espada y se lanzo contra Nissa pero la elfo logra asestar una patada en el estomago de la atacante arrojandola lejos aunque cae en pie -bien.. bien- dijo Elspeth sonriendo y pronto la sonria se volvio una carcajada -vamos Nissa Revane, ahora viene lo en verdad bueno- Elspeth comenzo a Crear una esfera blanca peque a en sus manos -ESO ES!- exclamo Nissa atonita mientras Elspeth sonria... 


	3. Chapter 3

Elspeth solo llacia alli parada, sonriendo de manera muy sadica de oreja a oreja, como si se burlace de su oponente, la esfera blanca en sus manos continuaba condensandose, expedia un ligero calor extra o y deslumbraba destellos de ves en cuando, Jace le miraba sin gesto alguno en su cara, como si no le importara en lo mas minimo - que pasa Nissa Revane, acaso cambiaste de parecer?- Nissa solo la miraba con coraje, pero no podia apartar su mirada de la esfera que en los manos de la soldado se formaba -acaso te volviste loca? si lanzas ese hechizo en este lugar tu tambien vas a morir!- Elspeth comenz a reir a carcajadas en signo de burla total contra la elfo -Nissa Revane, eres toda una cobarde, me apena llamarte compa era Planeswalker, pues devido a tus sentimientos tan impulsivos te has vuelto muy devil, ahora ya no puedes detenerme- la esfera comienza acrecer mas y mas, Nissa muerde sus labios y se lanza al ataque contra Elspeth pero choca contra una especie de barrera invisible y retrocede -no puedes tocarme, solo podras ver como pronto termino mi conjuro y tu pueblo y tu desapareceran-  
-Elspeth, necesitamos su cuerpo, procura no destruirlo- dijo Jace mirandole -ah es verdad, bueno supongo que entonces me encargare solo de destruir a su pueblo- Nissa comienz a acumular mana negro en su mano derecha verde en la izquierda -nada de lo que hagas puede romper estas barrera, es inutil- la elfo el lanza de nuevo contra la barrera y da un salto en picada con sus dos manos al frente -Malestrom Pulse!- el impacto es tan grande que despedaza el palacio del Roble Ardiente, un columna de humo negro comenzo a elevarse entre los escombros que quedaban, nadie podia ver a nadie, solo el sonido del fuego que aun quedaba era lo que amenizaba el lugar, y aun asi, el calor de las llamas se mezclaba con el frio de la noche.

"Plano de Ravnica"

Ajani caminaba hacia un edificio, era seguido por Garruk y este asu ves era abrazado por Liliana -Garruk, me estoy empezando apreocupar por Chandra, que pasar si no la encontramos?- pregunto el joven felino mientras continuaba con su andar -la encontraremos- respondio el druida con serenidad -seguramente esta esperandonos, asi que no deves preocuparte- Liliana solo guardo silencio mientras los dos hombres discutian, y es que sin Chandra aqui cerca no tenia nadie con quien hablar de cosas de mujeres, si bien Chandra y ella se diferenciaban mucho en edad, sus gustos y afinidades eran similares asi que pod an comprenderse la una a la otra, solo hab a una cosa en la que no estaban de acuerdo, y era sobre el asunto de Jace y de su posible regreso, de lo que la nigromante estaba segura jamas pasaria. Continuaron caminando por los pasillos de la ciudad de Ravnica, la hermosa arquitectura contrastaba con el cielo que ve a, estrellado y hermoso, pero en verdad no se encontraban alli para admirar aquel cielo imponente, sino para hayar a Chandra y marcharse cuando antes.

"Plano de Zendikar"

Nissa comenzaba a caminar entre los escombros mientras entrecerraba un ojo para poder ver entre el humo, solo se podian notar dos siluetas, sin embargo aunque una permanecia en cunclillas la otra continuaba en pie -no puede ser, no le ise da o- dijo la elfo mientras alzaba su guardia -Nissa Revane, ya deverias saber que nosotros somos Planeswalker muy poderosos, no nos detendras con algo tan simple como eso- dijo Elspeth desde el fondo, Nissa solo sonrio -asi que no puedo tocarte, eh?-  
-asi es, esta barrera no permite el paso de seres con la chispa, y por supuesto es insdestructible contra cualquier ataque de un Planeswalker-  
-pero no de un elfo normal, verdad?- el humo se disipo con un fuerte soplido del aire y tan pronto esto ocurrio Mielu estaba detras de la soldado -No puede ser!- exclamo atonita pero era tarde, Mielu logro asestar una patada y arrojarla lejos, Nissa corrio a toda prisa y con su chispa comenzo a crear un poder de mana verde -Windstorm!- el poder de Nissa se lanz contra la joven que es impactada de inmediato y es arrojada de la plataforma que quedo del palacio, hacia abajo en picada, entonces la elfo de manera muy rapida dio un salto tambien hacia abajo y alcanza a Elspeth en la caida, con un giro rapido logro asestarle una patada, sin embargo Elspeth la bloquea con su mano derecha, siempre sin perder la esfera Blanca en sus manos -no puedes evitar que esto pase Nissa Revane, solo haces mas doloroso esto!-  
-no permitire que lo hagas!-  
-DEMASIADO TARDE!- Elspeth lanza la esfera hacia el suelo ante los ojos atonitos de la dirigente elfo -no, no, no!- grito desperada mientras Elspeth reia a carcajadas -IRA DE DIOS!-  
-NOOO!- grito con dolor mientras las lagrimas empa aban sus ojos y solo podia observar con la esfera caia, incluso parecia que el tiempo se detenia para que Nissa viera con dolor como su pueblo desapareceria. 


End file.
